


Doctor  Beverly Day

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: BevCrusherDay [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: BevCrusherDay, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jean-Luc decides the ship’s school needs a Doctor Beverly Day. P/C relationship implied.





	Doctor  Beverly Day

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for #BevCrusherDay over on Twitter that takes place on 13 October - Beverly Crusher's Birthday. It has been posted to my personal blog as well as ffnet previously under my other pseudonym.

Beverly looked around the room in astonishment.  “Jean-Luc....you really didn’t have to do this.”  They were in one of the conference rooms.  A large painted banner hung across one end proclaiming it to be ‘Doctor Beverly Day’.

“Well, I heard how much you thought Captain Picard Day was a success and I thought we should introduce the children to the other members of the Command staff.”

“Yes, but...most of the children already know me since I’m their doctor, not to mention the mother of-”

Jean-Luc cut her off. “So what better way to thank you?”  Jean-Luc gestured to the table heaving with drawings, short stories, poems, clay figures, and even a small doll.  Jean-Luc picked up one of the poems.

“ _Doctor Bev is the best doctor in the galaxy / She takes care of our menagerie_ ,” he paused. “Well, at least it almost rhymes? Although... _do_ you take care of the animals on board too? Don’t we have a biology lab for that?”

“We do....but sometimes the children see that I’m a doctor and they ask...you’re not mad, are you?”

“What? Using sickbay resources to look after a child’s pet? Of course not.  Now, let me continue.  ‘ _Her hair is a gorgeous mane / it is the colour of flame’,”_ He glanced over at her hair. “Hmm, looks like you have an admirer here.” 

Beverly’s eyes twinkled with mischief.  “Are you sure _you_ didn’t write this poem, Jean-Luc?” 

 “Quite. _‘I do not like being sick / but when I see Doctor Bev it’s quick / Doctor Bev, you are the best / Better than all the rest’_ It’s signed Tommy, age six.”

“Oh, that’s Lieutenant Anderson’s son.  He broke his arm a few weeks ago riding a bike in the arboretum.”

“The children are riding bikes in the arboretum?”

“Where else should they go, Jean-Luc?”

“The holodeck?”

“Hardly.  But anyway, Tommy broke his arm and it was easy to fix up.  Cute kid.  Cute dad, too.”

“Hmm.” Jean-Luc frowned.  

Beverly leaned over and kissed his cheek.  “Can dish it out, but you can’t take it, eh?”

“I..ah....”  He rubbed the back of his neck.  “Shall we look at another poem?”

“You don’t have anything to worry about. I prefer my men older...and _bald.”_ She whispered the last word into Jean-Luc’s ear and gently nipped it.

 Jean-Luc turned red. “I...ah...see...”  He picked up a doll made into the likeness of Beverly. “Oh look, a doll. She’ll match the Captain Picard doll I happen to know you have in your office....”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Jean-Luc.  The doll is there to soothe children who visit Sickbay.”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows.  “Ok, It’s mine.  I asked Mina if I could have it after Captain Picard Day. It was just so adorable.”

“Mina?”

“The girl who made it.  She probably made that one, too.  I’m sure she’d give it to you if you asked.  But Jean-Luc, what are you going to do with a doll that looks like me?”

“Ah....use it to sooth....children?”

Beverly raised her eyebrows. “Do you get many children in your Ready Room who need soothing?” Jean-Luc opened his mouth and shut it again.  Beverly grinned. “Admit it, you just want the doll because it looks like me.”

Jean-Luc tucked the doll under his arm. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Doctor.  Oh, it looks like the children are ready to perform, shall we go watch?”  Beverly was about to reply when a little girl with bouncing red curls tugged on the Jean-Luc’s trouser leg.  Jean-Luc looked down at the child and tried to scowl, though his eyes were smiling. “Yes?”  The little girl motioned for Jean-Luc to pick her up.  Jean-Luc shrugged and bent down so the girl could wrap her arms around his neck as he carefully lifted her.  The little girl pointed at the doll tucked under Jean-Luc’s arm and exclaimed “Mama!” Jean-Luc smiled.  “Yes, the doll does look like Mama.  Would you like to play with it?”  The little girl nodded.  Jean-Luc handed the doll to the girl and she slid out of his arms to go join her friends.

“You know, she plays with the Captain doll whenever she’s in my office.”

Jean-Luc looked astonished. “She does?”

“Mm-hmm. It’s really quite adorable.  Tells it to take a nap.”

“A nap?”

“ Yes.  When you’re grouchy.  She accidentally heard me tell Alyssa I thought you needed a nap one day....”

“I do _not_ get grouchy. Nor do I nap.”

“So that time I caught you with your eyes closed on your couch?”

“I was thinking.”

Beverly rolled her eyes. “Snoring more like it.”

“I do not snore.”

“Hmmm.”  Beverly called over to the little girl . ”Yvette, sweetheart, does Papa snore?”

“Uh-huh. An’ he’s loud!!!!”  Yvette giggled.  Jean-Luc groaned.  The other crewmen in the room tried to hide their smiles. 

“Ah, thank you Yvette. If you had said it louder, the whole ship would have heard you.”  The sarcasm was lost on the little girl, who raised her voice and shouted “PAPA SNORES!”.  Jean-Luc hid his face in Beverly’s hair.  “That child....is just a little too much like you some days.” 

 

 

 

 


End file.
